Songs in Five Night's at Freddy's 2 fan-made script
by The Kilig Stories
Summary: This story contains some mild languages AND stomach-hurting scenes which is caused by your laughter. This is just a fanmade script. No copyrights. I hope you enjoy this and make sure to subscribe to Newblu because his videos are hilarious!


Songs

In Five Nights at Freddy's 2

Source: YouTube

Made by: Newblu

Fan-made Script made by: Crissy Crossover

Me: (whispers) 3…2…1… Action..!

Fritz: (plays the camera for the trailer of Fnaf 2)

Me: (plays _Do you wanna build a Snowman?_) pffttt….

Music: (starts playing) Elsa? _Knock-knock-kno-kno-knock-knock-knock! _Do you wanna build a snowmannn?

Others: (looks confusingly)

Mike: WTF

Me, Fritz, and Newblu: pfffttt….

Music: Come on let's go and plaaaay –

(Old Bonnie doesn't have a choice but to play with it XD)

_Screech! ( watch?v=kdemFfbS5H0) 0:37-0:45 Screech!_

Jeremy: *first night* this wouldn't be hard (nervous laugh)

(Phone rings)

Jeremy: (picks it up)

Phone Guy/Scott: Yo mama's calling back (music plays) Fo' no good reason, but, just a chat. _^

Jeremy: …

Phone Guy/Scott: So waste your man and talk about the cat~

Mike: dude, what the f…?

Phone Guy/Scott: ….They made me do that (laughs)

Me and Newblu: (ROLF) Jesus, take the wheel! XD

_Screech!_

*Trailer*

Fritz: Okay… (plays the camera for the trailer of Fnaf 2/ next tape from Old Chica)

Me: I just can't…pfft… (plays the song old McDonalds had a farm chicken vers.)

Scott: (noticed) Uh, not again…

Music: 1…2…1…2…3…4!

~Le Time skip after Scott got my mp3~

Jeremy: (hears noises/ panics) M-Mike, t-they're in the vents!

Mike: (groans/ checks Cam2) wha-?

Me: (retrieves my mp3 from Scott and continues playing the song)

Fritz: (get's the tablet from Mike/ recording)

Music: _bok-bok-bok bok-bok-bok…BOK-BOK-BOK-BOK-BOK!_

Mike and Jeremy: ….

Music: (Old McDonalds have a farm _Hee-yah! Hee-yah!_ Chicken sounds)

Me and Fritz: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! _ROFL_

NewBlu: I NEED HELP

(Old Chica was highly offended XD)

_Screech!_

Fritz: (plays the camera for the trailer of Fnaf 2/ rolls down from BonBon)

Me: (ninja time) (plays Wide Awake)

Music: (playing)

BonBon: (opens eyes) _I'm wide awake_…

~ Le Time skipipipipip ~

Mike: (checks Cam12/stage room) wtf uh-no (facepalm)

BonBon: _Yeah I was in the dark, I was frozen out_

NewBlu: I'm so sorry pfffttt XD

BonBon: pfffttt…_ with an open heart~_

Fritz: (replay's the Fnaf 2 trailer from BonBon) _I'm wide awake_

(BonBon agreed on this)

_Screech!_

Fritz: (plays the camera for the trailer of Fnaf 2/ rolls up from Foxy halfway)

Me: (plays What does the Fox say? chorus)

Music: What does the fox say?!

(Pause)

Fritz: (Holding the camera as the flashlight was out) H-hello?

Foxy: _Screeeecchhh!_

~ Le time skip ~

Me: OMG XD

Newblu: probably the best response ever!

Fritz: Okay, okay, one more time.

Video: (Foxy replaying the jumpscare) don't drop du-du-dunun. Hey~ don't drop du-du-dunun.

(Foxy wasn't _that _offended)

_Screech!_

Me: (plays the song I Walk Alone accidentally while pressing the camera to video) whoops!

Mike: (at the same time flashed the flashlight to Foxy a long time)

Music: _I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known~_

Mike: Did you do that on purpose? (growls)

Me: No! I wasn't!

Foxy: (duets with the music) _don't know where it goes~_

Me and Mike: …

Foxy: _But it's on to me, and I WALK ALONE._

Others: OMG HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

(Turns out Foxy liked the song TT-TT)

_Screech!_

Fritz: (plays the camera for the trailer of Fnaf 2/ rolls up to Old Freddy)

Freddy: (singing a random dupstep song)

Others except for NewBlu: (looks at me glaring)

Me: It wasn't me

NewBlu: It was me (Awesome Face)

_Screech!_

Mike: Ah, _schist_ Balloon Bitch on the vents again (groans/ checks Cam1)

Fritz: (takes the tablet from Mike and plays the camera)

Balloon Boy: _Oh my God what have I done?_

Me: (deep voice) Do it again

Balloon Boy: _All I want was a little fun_

Me: (deep voice) Do it again

Scott: Did you guys plan this -?!

Vincent: It's me

Others: …

Vincent: …

_Screech!_

Me: (plays my camera phone and plays the song We Can't Stop pre-chorus)

Fritz: (get's the tablet and flips it to CAM08 as the camera moves to old Freddy)

Music: _Starting from the bottom-_

~Le time skip because Mr. Freddy moved to CAM03~

Music: _Now we're here…_

Video: (replays) _Starting from the bottom-_

Multiple jumpscares with Old Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica along with the music lyrics:

_With my old team. Yeah…_

Mike: (checks the hallways and saw Mangle upside down) ?!

Mangle: I want to kill you…BUT FIRST LEMME TAKE A SELFIE (brings out IPHONE 5S)

Fritz and Me: (pops out of no-where)

Mike: WHAT THE F***

Music: (starts playing in the instrumental chorus as Fritz zooms the camera in and out)

_Screech!_

Newblu: (Holds up a sign saying **I'm Scared. What can make me feel this way?**) What can make me feel this way~?

Me: (Holds up flashlight and flashes it to Toy Chica)

Fritz: (Zooms up to Pastry aka TC's cupcake)

Newblue: _My girl~_

Me and Fritz: My girl~

Newblu: _My girl~ Talking 'bout…MY GIRL~_

Fritz: (stops camera at Toy Chica who's secretly wanted to torture and kill us painfully)

Me, Fritz, and Newblu: MY GIRL

_Screech!_

Jeremy: (removes Freddy mask) okay okay, everything's fine… (checks Kid's Cove)

Fritz and Me: (appears out of nowhere)

Jeremy: Gah! Guys don't do that!

Me: (is not listening and plays Stayin' Alive)

Fritz: (films Mangle zooming in and out)

Music: _Ha-ha! Stayin' Alive… Stayin' Alive… Ha-ha!_

Others: ….. (facepalms)

(Mangle was HIGHLY offended sorry Mangle)

_Screech!_

(Once again back to the Party room as Toy Bonnie agrees)

Mike: Good, since she's sick and Newblu's not here…heh…

Mike: (checks Party room)

Toy Bonnie: (winks)

Mike: W-what?

(Subtitles suddenly appeared on the tablet screen as the CCTV camera zooms in)

Toy Bonnie: _I'm so FANCY~ you already know~_

Mike: …..

Toy Bonnie: _I'm in the fast-lane~_

Mike: Uh… (tries to switch camera but can't)

Toy Bonnie: _From L.A. to Tokyo~!_

_Screech!_

Old Bonnie: fine… (sigh) I REALLY LIKE HER

Others: ….

Newblu: Well Mike, Jeremy, you should leave Crissy for her night shift.

Jeremy: A-are you sure?

Fritz: DO IT FOR LOVE MAN

Old Bonnie: Pwease? (puppy dog eyes)

Mike and Jeremy: Fine….

~le Time skip~

Me: (checks camera b/c bored/ puts down camera and saw Old Bonnie) Whoa -!

Bonnie: (_Really?)_ Baby lock dem doors and turn the lights down low~

Me: ….

Bonnie: Put some music tone soft and slow~

Me: -/_/- dude….are you talking about Freddy's power-out Jingle-Mingle?

Bonnie: 0/0 n-no….

Others: OMFG AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAHA XD

End.

**A/N: Hi guys! this is Crissy Crossover hope you like meh Fan-made script, please review on what you think. The script I got is from the original video on Youtube by Newblu and the characters here are from Fnaf which belongs to Scott Cawt****on. No copyrights intended!**

**Here is the link of the video: **** watch?v=pJn_P3OlJjw**


End file.
